


Just Dump Me

by WatercolorHummingbird



Series: The "Just Me" Series [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bartender Louis, Blink and you'll miss it, Christmas, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Mpreg, Mpreg Harry, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Louis Tomlinson, Pregnant Sex, Smut, Teacher Harry, Trans Harry, Trans Harry Styles, Trans or Mpreg it's up to you
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:28:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27553093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WatercolorHummingbird/pseuds/WatercolorHummingbird
Summary: Bing Crosby was playing and Harry sat, swollen and cross-legged on the floor, wrapping yet another gift.“Hey babe,” Louis sighed, exhaustedly blowing him a kiss before heading down the hall. It was already past midnight and he wondered why Harry was even still awake - seeing as he had to be at work before seven - but shook it off as he removed his shoes. “I’m absolutely knackered. Think I’m just gonna go ahead and go to bed. You should do the same, love.”Harry’s smile dropped. Louis froze and his heart was suddenly washed in ice as he watched green eyes well up with clear tears and red exhaustion.“What?”“Why don’t you just fucking dump me already?!” He spat and stood up - albeit with some effort - before brushing past Louis in the hallway.“Excuse me, WHAT?” Louis yelped after him, blindsided and immensely confused. “Babe -” he barked after him as Harry violently slammed their bedroom door. “What?!”
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: The "Just Me" Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2055687
Comments: 30
Kudos: 194





	Just Dump Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [liesllunalove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesllunalove/gifts).



> Earlier this week, I had an adorable, mild argument with my beautiful girlfriend after a month of working twelve-hour days when I told her I was tired and going to bed. Somehow, she took that to mean I wanted to break up. 
> 
> Our hilarious misunderstanding inspired this domestic fluff fever dream.
> 
> The story is written so Harry Styles' character can be read as a trans man or simply an Mpreg - it's up to your personal tastes!

  


To say Louis was exhausted would be the understatement of the century. He was only twenty two and working three jobs. His full time work as a bartender brought in decent money, but since he and Harry had found out they were pregnant, he’d taken on small gigs playing guitar at the local coffee shop and driving Uber around London. He literally only allowed himself time to sleep and shower. He had even budgeted the hours in his day allotted for eating for his commutes or sneaking bites on the clock.

Harry was working full time at the preschool, his pregnancy still not obvious underneath the ugly blue smocks he and his coworkers were forced to wear with the school’s blue sunshine logo on the left panel. 

To say he loved Harry would be an understatement as well. Harry was his everything. They’d been together four years now, first having fallen for each other as teenagers at an audition for a local band. Neither of them had been selected, but a trip to Starbuck’s afterwards had led to a furious makeout session in Louis’ car before dropping Harry off at his house. His older sister Gemma had stared awkwardly out of the window before cackling like a maniac. They’d graduated and eventually moved in together, only to find out that they would be parents before the ink had even dried on the lease..

Harry was about five months along and both he and Louis had been frantically working their arses off to have a good nest egg set aside for their little nugget. They’d agreed to not find out the sex because, according to Harry, “gender is inconsequential,” but in four months, they would definitely be here, tiny and cooing and needy. Harry was granted three months paid leave from work, and Louis’ boss at the bar had granted him the same. The music and Uber were merely to take care of the upcoming Holiday season - frivolous but necessary all the same.

Louis crossed the walk up to their flat building, the snow already beginning to fall. Christmas was less than two weeks away and he had big, daunting plans. He was certain Harry would make a big deal about his birthday - he always had - but Louis hoped his plans would eclipse Harry’s. He had to outdo him. Just this once.

He hugged his thick jacket closer, grateful for the fur-lined hood as he opened the main door and nearly ran to the elevator, grateful for their high floor placement. While they didn’t have much to spare - and had been renting their spare room to an Irish bloke named Niall until he'd moved out month or two ago - the view from the twenty-eighth floor was glorious.

Christmas was in full swing and his heart swelled a bit as he opened the front door. Bing Crosby was playing and Harry sat, swollen and cross-legged on the floor, wrapping yet another gift. Louis’ family was massive and gifts for them were no small undertaking.

“Hello honey!” Harry yelped from his spot beneath their Christmas tree, biting his bottom lip as he pulled a ribbon tight and Louis tried his hardest not to be turned on. That was what had gotten them into this predicament much earlier than he’d intended in their relationship. Harry, however, was mercilessly sexy and always had been. His now incredibly long hair was pulled up into a bun which he’d apparently chosen to dress up with a bell-adorned red and green scrunchie. He smiled wildly, lips pink. 

“Hey babe,” Louis sighed, exhaustedly blowing him a kiss before heading down the hall. It was already past midnight and he wondered why Harry was even still awake - seeing as he had to be at work before seven - but shook it off as he removed his shoes. “I’m absolutely knackered. Think I’m just gonna go ahead and go to bed. You should do the same, love.”

Harry’s smile dropped.

Louis froze.

“What?”

Louis’ heart was suddenly washed in ice as he watched Harry’s green eyes well up with clear tears and red exhaustion. 

“Why don’t you just fucking dump me already?!” He spat and stood up - albeit with some effort - before brushing past Louis in the hallway.

“Excuse me, WHAT?” Louis yelped after him, blindsided and immensely confused. “Babe -” he barked after him as Harry violently slammed their bedroom door. “What?!”

Louis tossed off his jacket and gave Harry a few moments before following him. He opened the door, heart sinking as he beheld his very pregnant boyfriend, curled into a ball, sobbing.

“Baby-”

“Just leave me alone, please.”

“Not when you’re sad like this,” he put a single knee on the edge of the bed, careful not to poke the bear. “I want you to tell me what’s wrong.”

“Nothing. Just go away, Louis.”

“Nope,” he put his other knee on the bed, slowly slithering towards his boyfriend. “Like me or not, Styles, I’m here to stay.” He finally reached Harry’s face, and grasped his chin, lifting his green eyes to meet his own blues. 

“That’s what I’m talking about, though,” he sniffled, wiping his cheeks.

“What’s what you’re talking about?”

“Calling me me Styles… You’re gone all the time, Louis. We don’t go on dates anymore. We barely see each other. We haven’t fucked in two weeks, like, I feel like you’ve completely checked out. And then you literally left for work this morning to Uber at six-”

“It’s a Friday, love. Airport traffic is high. People finishin' up business trips and-”

“I KNOW!” Harry barked. “I know. There’s always a reason. But I feel like you’re not here, Lou. And even when you are here, you’re not mentally present. I’m literally growing our baby inside of me - and you’re gone all the time. So just rip the bandaid off and leave. If you don’t want you to be here, you don’t have to be.”

“Sweetness-”

“And there’s… the other thing,” Harry sighed, tucking his chin more into his torso.

“What other thing?”

“I’m only your boyfriend. I’m having our baby - your baby - and I’m only your boyfriend.”

“Harry-”

“And I’m not like, asking you to propose or demanding a ring or anything. It just… it’s hard being alone all the time and working with the kids and having them ask me why we’re having a baby if you don’t want to marry me. It’s hard doing all of the chores and I’m getting so huge and hormonal.”

“You’re gorgeous.”

“I don’t feel gorgeous, Louis!” Harry screeched. “I know it! Deep down I know _you_ think I’m gorgeous. Deep down I know you love me and this is our baby and you and I are both just working our tits off so we won’t be stressed when they or he or she comes, but it doesn’t change the fact that I feel ignored and fat and ugly and worthless and lonely.”

“You’re just,” Louis scooted close to him, closing his tear-stained lips with a chaste kiss, “determined to ruin my surprise, aren’t you?”

“What are you talking about?” Harry wiped the tears away from his cheeks. 

Louis sighed in resignation, bidding goodbye to his intricate Christmas morning plans and rolling over in the bed and digging through his nightstand until he found the well-hidden black velvet box, tucked under a few old comic books he knew Harry had no interest in. 

“You're not the only one who’s been keeping his feelings hidden for a bit,” he almost whispered, the square box in his hands and Harry’s eyes widening in realization. “And I did have other plans for this, but I can’t stand to watch you cry.”

“Louis-” He whispered, his mouth barely able to close.

“I got this - and wanted to ask you - soon after we moved in together, but you got pregnant almost immediately and, I dunno, I didn’t want to seem like I was only asking because you were in a family way. I have loved you since I was eighteen and wanted you to be my husband almost just as long. So, whaddya say?” He chuckled, flicking his fingers so the top of the ring box popped open, revealing the silver ring, lined with blue and green stones and a single diamond in its center, symbolically cementing things. “Ya wanna get married?”

“You…” Harry seemed momentarily at a loss for words, “...absolute bastard!” He slapped his side. “I thought you were tired of me!”

“I’m always tired, but never of you,” he comforted. “I want you - forever.” Harry was beaming. “I still need an answer, love.”

“Oh! Fuck! I’m sorry! Yes, obviously!” He cackled, holding out his hand as Louis resituated himself in the bed and slid the ring onto his future husband’s left ring finger. Harry surprised him suddenly, surging forward and tossing a leg over Louis, straddling him in the bed and gripping his face between his hands and kissing him hotly and surprisingly passionate. 

“When were you going to ask?” He mumbled between Louis’ lips, “If I hadn’t thrown my bitch fit?”

“ ‘Twasn’t a bitch fit, you had every right to be upset. I owe you my attention. And if you must know,” he keened as Harry sucked a harsh lovebite into his neck, writhing on his lap as his belly brushed against Louis’ own flat tummy. “I was gonna ask Christmas morning. Just you and me.”

“Well,” Harry yelped a surprisingly erotic moan into the air as Louis used the pause to bite an equally scandalous mark onto his fiancé, “do you want to keep this to ourselves?” He pulled back, mischief in his eyes. “I’ll only wear the ring at home. Not tell anyone until Christmas Day? It’d be just between us.”

“I would love that.” Louis slid his hands underneath Harry’s bum and twisted them around, dropping Harry onto his back onto their shared bed, carefully dancing his thin fingers over his exposed stomach, currently containing their child. Harry just wasn’t his boyfriend or future husband. He was literally carrying a baby. Their baby. Their tiny treasure, “Our little secret.”

He placed a soft kiss on the tender skin under his bellybutton. While Harry had recently begun feeling the baby move, it was still tiny enough Louis couldn’t feel it yet. Harry was just soft and round a little bit bigger. He called himself fat, but Louis didn’t see it. He only saw his beautiful future husband. He’d marry him. He was GOING to marry him. Maybe it would be before the baby arrived in some secretive quiet ceremony. Maybe they would go on a babymoon and elope. But knowing Harry, it would be an intimate but elaborate ceremony. He loved glitter and lace and attention and pretty things. He loved Louis.

“Louis…” He cooed breathlessly as he placed another ferocious kiss into the skin on his hips. Harry’s thin fingertips carded through his hair, pulling a bit. It stung but Louis loved it. He loved being rough with Harry and Harry loved it too - but he didn’t feel comfortable choking or playfully hurting him while in the bedroom. He couldn’t choke him. _The baby needed the oxygen._ He chuckled a bit as he slid down his husband’s maternity pants, tossing them off the side of the bed.

The night they’d moved in together, he and Harry had ordered pizza and played Cruel Intentions on the DVD player - that and the TV the only real things they’d set up. Louis had put a few blankets on their queen sized mattress on the floor and popped a bottle of champagne, followed by several beers. They’d always been very careful with birth control, but not tonight. For whatever reason, be it the elation of finally living together or the flowing alcohol, but they forgot. Louis had just fucking forgotten. He didn’t wear a condom and woke up the next morning, the mattress strangely devoid of the amount of semen that last night should have resulted in.

It hadn’t been until six weeks later when Harry had called him at work sobbing and he'd raced home from the bar, buying a few pregnancy tests on the way, that they’d realized how quickly their lives would change. Four tests. Four positives - and they were going to be parents.

They were going to be parents. Louis kissed Harry’s lips and bit them, his cheeks still a bit damp from his earlier tears, as he slid his hand between Harry’s thighs. His underwear selection wasn’t nearly as sexy as they had been the larger Harry grew - more dedicated to comfort over beauty - but he was still warm in Louis’ hands and between his fingers. His chest shook under Louis and Harry’s fingers were harsh - gripping tightly onto his bicep. 

“Oh my God…”

“Does that feel good, Princess?” He asked and Harry nodded, his lips flushed and pink from being bitten and his eyes glassy with emotion and want.

“I thought you were tired,” he cried, eyes rolling with pressure as Louis pressed into him and swirled and stroked his fingers. 

“I am,” he licked along Harry’s jaw, “but I’m pretty sure I got another six to ten minutes of work in me,” he joked and Harry giggled a bit, slapping his shoulder. “Come here,” he cooed, his voice as deep as he could make it, lifting him up and pulling him onto his lap. 

“Want to suck you off,” Harry moaned as Louis’ fingers invaded his panties yet again, pulling them aside. Harry’s oversized hands were stroking him from outside of his boxers and jeans, but Louis shook his head. He crooked the two fingers already inside, desperately trying to find that sweet spot that always drove his boyfriend - wait, make that his husband-to-be - absolutely crazy.

“Been workin’ all day, love. Sweaty and gross. Plus,” he looked down as his fiancé pulled at the button-fly on his jeans. His blue eyes slowly fluttered shut as he took Louis in his hands, stroking him to an even harder state of being, causing him to exhale slowly. “Plus, babe - I _will_ be asleep in ten minutes no matter what. Want to make sure we both get ours.”

Desire and arousal overtaking him, Louis tried to slide himself inside of Harry without thinking and Harry winced, shoving against his chest for just a moment.

“Louis!”

“Sorry. Sorry,” he chuckled, shrugging despite the massive erection currently pressing between his asscheeks. “Give me a second.” He reached back into his drawer and grabbed their tiny bottle of lube, applying a bit more help to their situation before he was back home, inside of Harry who wrapped his arms around Louis’ shoulders and could feel him smiling against his cheek. 

“Fuck, I love you so much.”

“God, I missed this. Louis…” Harry’s voice was different now - more relaxed. As if he, too, was home. They belonged with each other. They needed each other. Fuck, why had he been so dense? So distant. This was exactly where he needed to be, writhing and thrusting up into his husband, his large feet against Louis’ asscheeks in the bed as Harry rode his lap, constantly kissing and biting and moaning. The new metal on his hand was cold on Louis’ cheek as Harry’s bouncing increased as did his yelping and screaming and bellowing. Louis let go of himself as well, pounding upwards and mercilessly into Harry whose knuckles were white as he gripped his fiancé’s shoulders.

It wasn’t long before Harry came, Louis feeling him clench down completely. Furiously stroking his cock to orgasm, Louis found himself spilling deeply inside of his husband and whining between the shirt he'd pulled aside. _Shit, had he ripped it?_ He finally relaxed, resting his sweaty forehead between the swallow tattoos on Harry’s chest.

“Oh my God, I love you. I love you - I love our baby and I love you,” he coughed with a dry throat and Harry kissed the dewy skin between his eyes.

“I love you, too.” Harry collapsed, falling next to Louis in the bed. “Can you just fall asleep with me. Please?” He held his arms up, playfully beckoning Lou. 

“Sure,” he winked, and tried to hide himself deleting the Uber app. There was plenty of time to save up, but Harry needed him.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m, um,” he kissed Harry another moment. “I deleted my app. Not gonna drive anymore. You need me here. He or she needs me here,” he rubbed Harry’s slightly swollen stomach. “Now go to bed, baby. You have work early.”

“Really, Louis?” 

“Hmm?”

“It’s a Friday. Tomorrow morning is a Saturday. I don’t work.”

“Oh…” he was betrayed by his immense smile spreading over his face. Louis was completely losing his cool. “So that means?”

“We actually have a day to spend together before you go back to the bar.”

“Wow,” Louis sighed, kissing Harry’s chin again as his very pregnant husband began to nod off, floating on his earlier orgasm. “What do you want to do?”

“Morning sex - then tacos?”

“Okay, baby - whatever you want,” he chuckled. “We’ll wake up, I’ll fuck you then buy you tacos.”

And Harry kissed his forehead one last time, smiling happy. Sex AND tacos?! “Best husband ever.”


End file.
